Sailor Vampires
by SadAngel262
Summary: Takes place after Sailor Stars Arc. Sailor Scouts team up with vampires to face the new enemy. But what if one of the Inner Senshi decides to betray them and come to the dark side. Rated T for some words, fight scenes and blood.
1. Prologue

**My first fanfic. Hope you'll like it!**

I always ask myself .Will I bring them back? Or will I fail? But I don't have time to think. I bring myself in one piece, and rush towards the battlefield. Facing past is painful. But if I won't , I can give up on everything .


	2. Summary

**Ok I'm telling something about the summary. First, this fanfic has a lot of genres. They are: Romance, Comedy, Sci-Fiction and at the last chapters, Tragedy.**

**Pairings: VOTE! There will be OC's also, so don't be too quick. **

**I will be making a sequel to this story in… 60-70 chapters.**

**P.S Sorry if my grammar's not good enough :P **


	3. Chapter 3

**First chapter! Yay! :D**

**Notes:**

**I don't own the name "Hellsing" and "Blood Tablets". They come from animes "Hellsing" and Vampire Knight. I also don't own Sailor Moon. They belong to their rightful and respectful owners. Please don't kill me.**

**/- Flashback**

" **Conversaiton" ; "**_** thoughts" **_**; Story teller.**

Usagi's 3rd p.o.v.

"Crap! I'm late again! Bye mom, bye dad!"

Usagi rushed out of her house, still holding a toast in her mouth. She was late again! Now the "Clumsy Moon Princess" (Nickname she gave herself) had to ran all the way to school because of a SEARTIAN STUPID DREAM!

/

"The Curse"

"W-who are you?"

The voice sounded feminine, but it was too dark to see. It was calm and soft. Somehow Usagi felt that she could trust it.

"Watch out" it continued "The Curse must not be broken."

/

Time Skip

Who was it? What curse?

"Answer me, Tsukino Usagi!"

"Wha?"

Usagi found herself in the classroom sitting with a closed book and with an angry teacher standing near.

"I asked you, when did the World War 2 begun?"

"Umm…"

"We're all waiting!"

"_Hmmm… if it's a war, it must've happened a long time ago."_ She thought.

"1795?"

"*facepalm* Not even close Mrs. Tsukino"

"_Think,think!"_

"2000?"

"Ah, forget it. You're hopeless. You're all dismissed for today."

Time skip

The Sailor Five was together again. Usagi told them everything about their dream.

"I see" started Luna. "I thinks It's time to tell you something. Do you believe in vampires?"

"No" answered everyone except Amy, who was reading a book, but said "No" too, shortly after that.

"No offence, but how do you expect us to?" asked Minako

"Well, you fought a vampire once."

/

"It's time for our Sailor!"

"Senshi!"

"Garlic!"

"Attack!"

/

"She has a point, you know." Said Makoto.

"Yeah." Agreed everybody else.

"Listen to me then." Started Luna "There are two kinds of vampires in this world. First are called regular, which means they were born as vampires. The second type is Level 0 , they were made into vampires. Regular vampires can make humans into vampires of Level 0. But in exchange, they give a part of their soul to their "master". Regular and Level 0's don't need human blood, they've invented blood tablets that imitate human blood. But there are also vampires, who reject blood tablets and want human blood. They've formed a club called "Hellsing". Soon, this "club" had so many members, that they've formed a whole corporation. Until now, regular vampires and their Level 0's were able to stop "Hellsing". But this time, they've failed. That's why they need our help. We will work together with them."

"Well I'm not coming."

Rei's 3rd

Everybody turned around. Rei was the one who said that. She was like that since Yochiru was killed. She shut herself from her friends, stopped fighting with them when needed and promised herself that she will never have to deal with magic again.

/

"Yochiru!"

Rei was saved. But he was not.

"Baka! Why did you save me! Usagi! Do something!"

"I can't Rei. I'm sorry."

/

"We all sorry that it has happened, Rei. But now we must do our best to stop "Hellsing"." said Luna.

"You just don't understand! I came here because I thought we will talk about other things! That's it! I don't want to see any of you ever again!

Rei took her things and jumped out of the window. They were on the first floor so it wasn't so high.

normal p.o.v.

"We should go after her!"

"Leave her alone" said Luna "she needs time to calm down

Rei's 3rd p.o.v.

She didn't know where was she going. Somehow she ended up at a subway staition. The next train was coming  
. No one except Rei was there.

_"I have noone left in this world. Yochiru is dead and my friends... they are not my friends anymore.I can now die."_

Rei had no more regrets she jumped of the train staiton platform right when the next one was didn't feel pain. But she heard a voice._  
_

"Well, what do we have here?"


End file.
